The Gijinka Project
The Gijinka Project is an art project undertaken by CaT for the express purpose of killing God that aims to turn aliens into cute girls. why the hell am I publishing this on the wiki this has gotten way out of hand What the Hell is a Gijinka Gijinka, also known as "anthropomorphism" or "the reason Japan's birthrate is unsustainably low", is a practice where human traits are given to non-human things, be they objects, places, or even abstract concepts such as the forces of nature (more commonly called "Personification" in these cases). The general concept is thought to be an inherent part of human nature, with examples of various things being personified into spirits and deities since pre-history. But that's pretty far removed from this specific example of degeneracy. Moe Gijinka, or "cute humanization" if you're that one estranged uncle at the family reunion who thinks English is the only language people should speak in America, is a specific type of anthropomorphism that focuses on giving anthropomorphized concepts traits generally considered "cute" in various contexts. This can be used to satirical effect or as an exercise in character design, but good luck explaining that to your parents you stupid weebs. Why Are You Making These Mostly to tinker with character design, but also because of the sheer outlandishness of the concept. Like, aren't you kind of morbidly curious about seeing how this whole thing plays out? I'll generally make a gijinka for each alien whenever it's the focus of an Alien Fest, although nothing's stopping me from making gijinka between Alien Fests (which often ends up happening) or for no reason at all. Also if there's anything you want to see turned into a cute girl just commission me on DA come on I'm shameless and I need money Gallery Canon Aliens BigChillChan.png|Big Chill Gijinka BigChillChanK.png|Big Chill Gijinka (Kylmyys Colors) BigChillChanOV.png|Big Chill Gijinka (OV Variant) Blitzwolfer-Chan.png|Blitzwolfer Gijinka Brainstorm-San.png|Brainstorm Gijinka Cannonbolt-Chan.png|Cannonbolt Gijinka ChamAlien-Chan.png|ChamAlien Gijinka Chromastone-Chan.png|Chromastone Gijinka Clockwork-Chan.png|Clockwork Gijinka Crashhopper Chan.png|Crashhopper Gijinka Ditto-Chan.png|Ditto Gijinka EchoEchoChan.png|Echo Echo Gijinka UltimateEchoEchoChan.png|Ultimate Echo Echo Gijinka EyeGal.png|Eye Guy Gijinka (Eye Gal) Fasttrack-Chan.png|Fasttrack Gijinka Feedback-Chan.png|Feedback Gijinka Ghostfreak Chan.png|Ghostfreak Gijinka Goop-Chan.png|Goop Gijinka Gutrot-San.png|Gutrot Gijinka Gutrot-San Alt.png|Gutrot Gijinka (Alt. Colors) HeatblastChan2.png|Heatblast Gijinka Lodestar-Chan.png|Lodestar Gijinka Overflow-Chan.png|Overflow Gijinka preparing to mug Son Rath-Chan.png|Rath Gijinka Shock Rock-Chan.png|Shock Rock Gijinka Shock Rock-Chan Alt.png|Shock Rock Gijinka (Alt.) Snare-Oh-Sama.png|Snare-Oh Gijinka Spitter-Chan.png|Spitter Gijinka Stinkfly-Chan OS.png|Stinkfly Gijinka Toepick-ChanA.png|Toepick Gijinka Upchuck-Chan.png|Upchuck Gijinka Upgrade-Chan.png|Upgrade Gijinka Way Big-Chan.png|Way Big Gijinka XLR8-Chan.png|XLR8 Gijinka Fan Aliens B2hgijinka.png|Bomb 2 Hell Gijinka Misc. CaTgirl.png|"If one is not willing to turn themselves into a kawaii anime girl, then they have not the right to turn anything into a kawaii anime girl." ~ President Lincoln Einstein, 1814 Challenge-Chan.png|Made because of those foolish enough to challenge me EchoEchoChansPoster.png|Echo Echo Gijinkas Poster Swiggetysailurgoingtojail.png|I don't even have an explanation for this one if I'm being entirely honest LikeNyah.png|Like, nyah. Trivia *This all started out as a joke but then it just kept going and I guess it's a legit thing I'm doing now God help me *Some gijinka's skin colors are actually the original aliens' skin colors, just hue-shifted to make the colors more human-like without changing the value or saturation. *There is some level of actual personality and characterization behind the designs but I really doubt it'll see much use outside of behind the scenes lmao *I had to edit some of these to make them BTFF appropriate and you only wish that was a joke Category:Aliens Category:Lists Category:Galleries Category:Alien Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:CaT